Silent Confession
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: Sometimes all it takes it just looking into each other eyes.  SPOILER ALERT FOR EP 154


Title: Silent Confession  
>Genre: Romance<br>Pairing: Aki x Yusei  
>SPOILER WARNING: EPISODE 153-154<br>Summary: Sometimes all it takes it just looking into each other eyes. [SPOILER ALERT FOR EP 154]

_*A/N: The bold are direct quotes from the subs I watched._

Aki already had originally planned to drop by Yusei's place to say goodbye. So she was surprised to see that her parents were encouraging to do so as well. When she had arrived in front of his garage she bit her bit her lip nervously noticing that the lights were out, which only meant that Yusei wasn't home at the moment. Observing the empty street around her, she shuddered as the cool breeze swept through. Seriously why didn't she wear her jacket? She peered at the metallic garage door behind her and studied it for a good few minutes before approaching it and tried lifting it up. Much to her surprise it was unlocked, not something unusual but most people would assume that people who grew up in Satellite would naturally grow accustomed to locking their doors. Stepping inside she closed it behind her and stood still for a long time almost as if stuck in a trance. Her eyes wandered around the room adjusting to the darkness and stared at the desk where Yusei usually worked it. Slowly she traced her fingertips along the surface and inhaled deeply before letting out a heavy sigh.

What was she going to say? How should she say goodbye? A part of her sincerely wanted to let him know about her feelings, but the other part is afraid that it would only make their farewell more painful, and only make their parting just plain awkward if he rejects her. Clasping her hands together she fidgeted with her fingers, anxiously reviewing her speech. The more she thought about it, the more she desired to reveal her feelings. The one thing she has grown to hate doing is keeping secrets from Yusei. With all the chaotic events that has been happening in the last few years and everyone being pre-occupied doing their part in rebuilding the city – not one has Aki found the right time to pull Yusei aside to reveal her feelings. But again, the same reason held her back and it was rather a powerful excuse that she was just afraid of how their relationship would end up if she weren't accepted.

The sound of someone clicking the handle made her freeze on the spot. Her body stiffened as her hands automatically dropped behind her back, clasping them together to reassure herself. She stared at the wall in front of her desperately trying to get a grip on her anxiety.

"**Aki."** Yusei said, taking notice of her standing in the dark with her back facing him. She could hear his footsteps approaching the light switch by the door.

"**Leave the lights off."** She said abruptly, clenching her hands tighter. Yusei looked at her surprised growing slightly concerned. _'Is there something wrong?'_

She pivoted to the side slightly, keeping her eyes glued to the floor, **"I've just been waiting here, thinking of all kind of things." **Then added slowly, "**I can't show you my face right now…" **She then continued, **"So you're the only one who'll be here now, Yusei…"** She bit her lips. The idea of Yusei being alone saddens her. A part of her wished she didn't decided to study abroad. After all that they've been through, they were finally free and here they are now, all going separate ways.

Yusei nodded as he stepped inside the garage that was now illuminated by the moonlight, stuffing his hands into his pocket, **"Yeah… So what's wrong?"**

A small smile cracked upon Aki's lips. She should have known better that Yusei would realize that she's acting a bit off. She turned to him still keeping her eyes planted to the ground and answered**, "I was just thinking of how I should say a proper goodbye to you."** Her hands twitched as she gripped them to stop trembling, her heart started to pound faster as the tension of the moment building up. Her face reddens as she found herself acting upon almost as a reflect, **"Yusei… I've always lov-,"** she quickly stopped herself, realizing what she was about to say. Aki closed her hands and clasped her hands behind her back once more, shaking her head, silently scolding herself for almost letting her emotions get the better of her, she quickly changed her wording that still made her heart tighten,** "I love that I met you."** Her eyes began to still as she forced herself to hold back the tears that were building up, threatening to show.

Yusei looked at her surprised before smiling, **"So do I, Aki."** He didn't miss the glimpse of Aki blushing furiously. It had happened so quickly that if he had blinked he would've missed it. It felt like an accomplishment to catch Aki with that kind of expression and covering it up so fast. He also had to give his thanks to the full moon that night for sparing just enough light to brighten up the room, even just a little bit.

Aki beamed a smile back at him and turned to the side again began, **"When I first met you, Yusei… I was honestly thinking that you were a scary person."** Her eyes widen surprised when she heard Yusei start laughing. This was the first she had heard him laugh, actually now that she thought about it, she didn't think that she had ever heard him laugh before at all!

Laughing at her remark, Yusei followed up replying, **"The same applies for me. When I first laid eyes on you Aki, you were really scary."** He grinned, **"I was pretty nervous of what would happen to the team if we lost to you."** Aki quickly found herself feeling offended_,_ **"You really thought that?"** she exclaimed furiously, balling up her fist. Not once had it occurred to her that Yusei was ever afraid of her – okay that's a lie. It just didn't occur to her that he was scared during very first encounter when she was disguised as the Black Rose Witch. Back then, she was shocked to see him actually go as far to approach her despite the dangerous circumstances.

Yusei looked at her apologetically and kept his smile on his face and stepped towards her, **"Aki, don't forget to smile." **She blinked at him surprised, loosening her balled up first slightly. She was even more surprised how seriously he was looking at her and was completely caught off guard when he took her hand and clasped it with his own. "**There's no one in the world with a smile better than yours."** She found herself gawking slightly, dumbfounded at what he just said.

'_Did he seriously just say what I think he said?'_ She gasped mentally in the back of her head, struggling not to tune out. She peered at their clasped hand and smiled, raising her free hand and clasped it over his, **"You're the one who put that smile on my face….Yusei."** When she smiled up at him her heart skipped a beat at the new wave of emotions displayed in Yusei's eyes. One of the things that made her kick herself was that her palm was growing sweaty. But it wasn't just her hand, her whole body was growing hot. The way he looked at her, his cobalt blue eyes, was very, _very_ different from how they usually exchanged glances. Now she was just stuck in the moment, not exactly sure what to do, but for all she cared, she didn't want it to end.

Before she realized it, she found herself closing her eyes and within seconds she felt his lips make contact with her own. The two kissed softly, pouring out their feelings, both knowing this will be the last time they will see each other for a very long time. When their lips parted they rested their foreheads against each other breathing softly. Pulling back slowly from each other, they dropped one hand together. Their remaining hands loosened their grip, almost refusing to let go, finally slowly parted ways, their fingertips lingering across each other's palms gracefully, savoring each other's touch.

The two of them stood there in silence, Yusei dropped his arm to his sides as Aki hugged herself, gripping her arms tightly. Both of them restraining themselves from reaching out for each other again.

Aki was first to break the silence between them and forced herself not to let her voice crack, "Well, I'm off." Yusei, struggling to restrain clenching his hands stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to preserve the warmth's from Aki's hands and inhaled sharply, "Okay. Get on out of here." Right on the cue, he watched Aki sprint out through the front door. He watched the door close behind her and remained still for a few more seconds before turning around and making his way out of the garage again.

After all, although they have parted even if it will be another long while before they ever see each other's face and feel their touch, they will surely be reunited again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I was really in the mood to write a quick oneshot about this moment that FINALLY HAPPENED in episode 154. I have to say the finale was just perfect and Aki's and Yusei's moment was just perfect. Seriously, "**There's no one in the world with a smile better than yours."** is like the most romantic Yusei could probably ever say! 3 3 3 And really, I know it, you know it – Yusei and Aki TOTALLY kissed. I've watched enough romance series to understand how this technique works. I'm so sad that YGO 5Ds has finally come to an end, it was so good that my god it is now in my top 3 favorite anime list of all time. XD


End file.
